


Jealous Joel Miller Headcanons

by Bowieandqueen11



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel (The Last of Us)/You
Kudos: 17





	Jealous Joel Miller Headcanons

Joel Miller, although he tries not to show too many emotions in public, was a terribly jealous man.

He’s had a lot that he loves and cares for taken away from him during his life, so he’s pretty bad an reigning in his emotions when he thinks someone is trying to take you away from him.  
It oftens comes across as anger and grumpiness, but in reality, inside, he’s a terribly vulnerable man.

That’s why when he sees Chad approaching you constantly in Jackson, he would try at first to be really calm about it, but in reality inside he’s losing his mind.

The first time it happened the two of you were sitting out on his front porch, him plucking at his six strings and you wrapped up in a blanket reading a book next to him. Smiling at his gentle singing, Chad walks by with Ellie’s horse, stopping and talking only to you.

He was so obviously flirting, and he so obviously wouldn’t get off Joel’s property no matter how many times you politely tried to end the conversation. Joel sat there, biting on his bottom lip and plucking at the fifth string so hard it nearly snapped off.

Jeez, he tried to stay so calm, he really did. He was so afraid that if you saw his angrier side, he would run away, and he didn’t want to stop you getting close to people here just in case he was gone someday.

In the end, he gets up and starts pacing up and down the porch so loudly Chad leaves, and he pulls you inside, locking the door.

Ellie queries Joel about it later, laughing at how beetroot his cheeks got. He sat down on her sofa, amazed the word had travelled so fast and feeling more than embarrassed as Ellie made fun of him for looking so lovesick. He only places his head into his hands, groaning lightly before mumbling out what she can only make out as incoherent swear words.

Wheeling her desk chair in front of him, she murmurs, ‘wow, you really are jealous about her, aren’t you?’

Joel looks up, disbelief and a slight frown on his face, but Ellie refuses to drop his gaze. The slight glimmer in his eyes against the fairy lights hanging behind his head doesn’t pass her unnoticed.  
‘Well, if it’s any help, I really do believe Y/n is worth fighting for.’

The time you realise he’s definitely jealous is when you and Joel were sent out by Tommy to get Dina to her next shift. Placing his hand against the wooden gate marking the entrance to the playground, he watches as Chad tags out from the snowball fight between him, Dina, and a few of the neighbourhood children and jogs over to talk to you.

That doesn’t last long, however, before a snowball splatters in thick ice shards against the back of his head.

You try to stifle a laugh as his mouth drops open and his eyes widen in shock, fingers rubbing against his head. Turning around, Joel only shrugs, pointing at one of the children as he hides his snow covered glove behind his back.

He does make you laugh though, when he starts polishing his rifles on the porch every time Chad passes by from then on. His eyes never leave his step until they’re fully out of your line of vision, his shoulders slumping again in relief.

The final straw was during the winter dance. That was when he really snapped.

He watches from the corner of the room, idling next to Ellie with a deep frown settled onto his face, lines furrowing over his eyebrows. He grips onto his drink so tightly he nearly smashes the glass. When he starts growling lowly, that’s when Ellie finally gets fed up of him lingering and shoves him forward with her elbow, pushing him towards where you and Chad were dancing in the middle of the room.  
He marches over to you, footsteps thundering so loudly in the hall Tommy is close to running over to him and holding his brother back.

He grabs your arm, dips you down, and presses an intense, lingering, passionate kiss against your lips until Chad leaves, scoffing slightly in embarrassment.

Let’s just say from that day on, no one ever made Joel Miller jealous again.


End file.
